Kunai with Chain
きブーメラン |phon = Kusaritsuki Būmeran |trans = Chain-Attached Boomerang |image = KunaiwithChain-BP01-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Trap |typest = Normal |number = 37390589 |lore = Activate 1 or both of these effects (simultaneously). ● When an opponent's monster attacks: Target the attacking monster; change that target to Defense Position. ● Target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. It gains 500 ATK. |frlore = Choisissez un des effets suivants ou même les deux: ● Activez seulement quand un Monstre adverse attaque. Placez le Monstre attaquant en Position de Défense. ● Equipez cette carte à un Monstre que vous contrôlez. Il gagne 500 points d'ATK. |delore = Wähle 1 oder beide dieser Effekte: ● Aktiviere diese Karte nur, wenn ein Monster deines Gegners angreift. Ändere das angreifende Monster in die Verteidigungsposition. ● Rüste ein Monster, das du kontrollierst, mit dieser Karte aus. Es erhält 500 ATK. |ptlore = Escolha 1 ou ambos efeitos: ● Ative somente quando um monstro do oponente ataca. Mude o monstro atacante para a Posição de Defesa. ● Equipe esta carta a um monstro que você controla. Ele ganha 500 pontos de ATK. |jplore = 次の効果から１つ、または両方を選択して発動する事ができる。 ●相手モンスターが攻撃した時に発動する事ができる。その攻撃モンスター１体を守備表示にする。 ●このカードは攻撃力５００ポイントアップの装備カードとなり、自分フィールド上に存在するモンスター１体に装備する。 |altlore = Choose 1 or both of these effects: ● Activate only when an opponent's monster attacks. You may negate the attack. If you do, the attacking monster cannot change its battle position. If there was an attack target, it gains 500 ATK until the End Phase. ● Equip this card to a monster you control. It gains 500 ATK. |mangalore = Activated when the enemy declares an attack. It becomes a weapon and increases the targeted monster's ATK by 500 points |rodlore = A bladed weapon on a chain that is very easy to use. It can be equipped to any warrior to boost attack power. |en_sets = The Duelist Genesis (TDGS-EN098 - SR) Structure Deck: Warrior's Strike (SDWS-EN033 - C) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-EN087 - C/SFR) |na_sets = Duel Terminal 5 (DT05-EN048 - DNPR) |fr_sets = The Duelist Genesis (TDGS-FR098 - SR) Deck de Structure: L’attaque des Guerriers (SDWS-FR033 - C) Battle Pack : L’Aube Épique (BP01-FR087 - C/SFR) |de_sets = The Duelist Genesis (TDGS-DE098 - SR) Structure Deck: Warrior's Strike (SDWS-DE033 - C) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-DE087 - C/SFR) |it_sets = The Duelist Genesis (TDGS-IT098 - SR) Structure Deck: Attacco dei Guerrieri (SDWS-IT033 - C) Battle Pack: Alba Epica (BP01-IT087 - C/SFR) |sp_sets = The Duelist Genesis (TDGS-SP098 - SR) Baraja de Estructura: Golpe de los Guerreros (SDWS-SP033 - C) Battle Pack: Amanecer Épico (BP01-SP087 - C/SFR) |jp_sets = GameBoy Duel Monsters Promos: Series 2 (UR) Structure Deck: Joey (JY-31 - C) Structure Deck: Joey Volume 2 (SJ2-036 - C) Premium Pack 5 (P5-04 - UR/NPR) Structure Deck: Warrior's Strike (SD17-JP035 - C) Tournament Pack 2007 Vol.3 (TP03-JP011 - C) デュエルターミナル 「ヴァイロン降臨！！」 (DT09-JP048 - DNPR) |gx02_sets = Endless Thoughts (Super Rare) |gx03_sets = Powerful Seal (Ultra Rare) |ntr_sets = Flight to a New World (Ultra Rare) |sdd_sets = Green Millennium Eye (Common) Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2) (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc6_sets = Game Gift Collection (Rare) All Traps (Common) All Traps Alternate artwork (Common) All at Random (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork (Common) |wc07_sets = Powerful Seal (Ultra Rare) All Traps (Ultra Rare) All at Random (Ultra Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 16 |anime_dm = 003, 006, 019, 020, 031, 032, 033, 034, 044, 046, 069, 074, 111, 112, 124, 161, 173 |manga_d = 032, 034, 035, 061, 062 |stats1 = Equipped gains ATK |mst1 = Treated as Equip Card |misc1 = Variable effects |action1 = Changes battle positions |archetype1 = with Chain |roddc = 100 |dordc = 15 |rodnumber = 651 |dornumber = 778 |database_id = 4657 }}